Two silent angels
by emereldlily
Summary: this is my first fic and i wanted to try a different couple so i hope you like it.Its a sailor moon and gundam wing crossover enjoy *^_^*
1. Default Chapter Title

Two silent angels

I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor moon I made up a few characters like friends and Trowas girl friend. Hi, this is my first time writing so don't be cruel on reviews. I wanted to try a different couple so don't get angry with me. I hope you like it.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Hotaru:17

Michelle:17

Rei:17 

All the Gundam boys:17

………………………………………………………………………………...

A young teenage girl in a purple outfit was sitting on the ground, head in her hands crying. With the bodies of her friends around her. "I… didn't mean to. I'm sorry, please forgive me", she cried, "its all my fault."

She turned her head quickly when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. "Tri…Trista", she gasped then fell in the older women's arms crying. " I'm sorry" " Oh sweetie, its not your fault Hotaru", Trista said while rubbing the back of her head. " Yes it is if I didn't fall for my fathers tricks no one would be dead!",

she yelled, "I should have known he wasn't real" "But, Hotaru anyone would want to be with there father. And still everyone's not dead". With a shocked look she looked up to meet warm red eyes, "huh…?". 

They disappeared into a mist filled room. "The gates of…time", she gasped. Then turned around to meet to familiar people. "Mi..Michelle….Rei", than ran into there arms. "So are you all ready to start a new life. I've sighed you all up to the same school and your uniforms are on your bed. Your rooms should look like your old bedrooms. Heres the key to your apartment", walks over to Michelle and hands her a the key." "You each have jobs to attend to pay your rent. Michelle you own an art class, Rei you work as a waitress at a restaurant, and Hotaru you're a nurse at the local hospital" "Thank you Trista", Rei said gratefully. Hotaru ran up to Trista and gave her one last hug. " Have fun I'll come and check on you, and don't worry you wont ever have too change again you're free teenagers", she smiled and waved her hand goodbye.

"Here we are", Michelle said looking around the small apartment. "Well we start school tomorrow so we better get some rest" " all right, goodnight", Hotaru said slowly and went to her room. " I hope she's all right", Rei said sadly "me to, me to……", Michelle said looking sadly at Hotaru's door to her room. Hotaru looked around the room. Than closed the Curtains lit the candles and turned on her lamps to give her room an Erie dark glow. She put away her uniform and lied on the bed. Her eyes slowly closed and before she knew it she was a sleep.

" Hotaru time for school", Michelle said knocking on Hotarus door. Hotaru slowly opened the door and walked out. she was wearing her uniform with black stockings (same as the one Relena wears, and the stalkings Hotaru always wears). Hotaru looks up with an amused look on her face. " This uniform looks horrible, Its itchy and I look fat in it", Rei whined while Michelle smoothed out the back of her jacket, " oh Rei you whine more than Serena". That's when Hotarus smile quickly faded and Michelle noticed this "I hope I don't slip like that again, I'm sorry", she thought sadly. Rei noticed the sad faces, " come on were going to be late for school" " yes lets go", Hotaru said while opening the door and they left.

"Class, today we have new students. Please show them with kindness and respect. Please introduce yourselves", the teacher said cheerfully. When they came and lined up in front of the class all the guys' jaws dropped and eyes bulged out. Well of course Trowa and Wufei just smirked, Quatre blushed and Heero just sat there with an emotionless face starring straight at a pair of silent violet eyes.

" Hello my name is Michelle Kaiou", she said in a graceful and elegant voice. Quatre blushed " she's beautiful", he thought to himself. Trowa saw this and smirked to himself, "this will be interesting" " Hi everyone my name is Rei Hino, I'm pleased to meet all of you", she said in a cheerful voice. Duo elbowed Wufei in the arm while saying, "shes a hot one don't you think Wu-man" "humph", was all he said and turned his head. "Oh Duo", Hilde thought angrily. "My name is Hotaru Tomoe, I'm pleased to be in your class", she said in an emotionless voice which gave everyone the chills. Michelle bit her bottom lip, " oh Hotaru". Hotaru looked up only to be met by another pair of emotionless and silent pair of blue eyes of Heero Yuy.They both quickly turned there heads when there eyes met Relena noticed this and got very angry.

The teacher noticed the unsteady atmosphere, "uh…well were pleased to meet you to. Michelle why don't you take the seat next to Quatre. Quatre will you please raise your hand". Quatre blushed and raised his hand slowly. Michelle blushed once she saw whom she was sitting next to. With a few graceful steps and a few whistles from a group of guys she sat down next to Quatre, "hello Quatre I'm pleased to meet you" " it's nice to meet you as well", he said trying his best not to blush. To both Trowa's and Duo's amusement so was Michelle. "Rei why don't you take a seat next to Wufei. Wufei will you please raise your hand", Wufei choked on his bottle of water he was drinking and Duo fell over laughing. Wufei quietly raised his hand while trowing his bottle of water at Duo's head, and then the laughing quickly died out. "Well at least I'm sitting next to someone cute", Rei thought happily .She walked up to him and sat down with a lot of stairs from guys. " Hi my names Hilde nice to meet you ", she said while sticking out her hand. Taking her hand gratefully "Hi", Rei said in happy voice at the fact that she was already making some friends.

"And Hotaru why don't you take a seat next to Herro", already knowing what the teacher was about to say he silently raised his hand. Locking her silent violet eyes with his silent blue ones she slowly walked to her desk. She got a few stairs and whistles from the guys and some whispers from the girls. She silently sat down took out her book and started to read. "Firefly, how perfect", Herro thought with his eyes closed. "Hi my names Duo nice to meet you", he said cheerfully then frowned when he saw that she was still reading her book. "Oh man don't tell me we have a girl version of Herro", with that both Heero and Hotaru looked at eachother eyes locked once again. Relena saw this and got real angry "who those she think she is trying to still my boyfriend", she thought. "Two silent angels, how perfect", both Trowa and Michelle thought.

To be continued…………

So what do u think? Please review I would really appreciate it. And if a lot of people like it I'll start the next chapter or not. Well bye *^_^*


	2. Default Chapter Title

Two silent angels: uncertain feelings

I'm so happy you guys like it so far. Oh I hope you don't mind if I spell Heero this way and yes all of the scouts died except Hotaru, Michelle, Rei and Trista.Oh yah I do not own sailor moon or gundam wing. Enjoy *^_^*.

……………………………………………………………………… 

While going on their way to there next class Duo was happily talking about the new girls, "Man those girls were HOT" "Well Duo to bad you are already trying to get Hilde", Wufei said making Duo blush like mad. "Oh well look at Wu-man, he wants Rei all to him self", which made Wufei grab Duo's neck and started choking him, "what?! Stop calling me Wu-man and why would I want to go out with a weak women!!". Then he quickly let go of him and grabed his head in pain and turned around to see who hit him. "I'll show you weak you insensitive jerk!", Rei said with a book in her hand ready to hit anyone who said that about her again.

Duo started to laugh like crazy watching Michelle trying to hold off Rei but stopped once Hilde slapped him upside his head. Herro looked at Hotaru who was just standing there making no effort to help and still not a trace of emotion in her eyes. She then turned her head to catch Heero who quickly turned his head.then she felt heat rush up to her cheeks, "Why am I blushing?". Luckily no one noticed well that's what she thought. Relena was mad at this new dark firefly; "Well I'll have to show her that he's mine". She quickly walked up to Heero and took his arm, "Well my LOVE are you still up for the movie tomorrow night"' she asked sweetly. "uh…yah ill pick you up at 6", then he took a quick glance at Hotaru and he could of sworn that he seen a little emotion in her eyes that he couldn't make out what it was. "Well we better get to class", Hotaru said back in her emotionless tone but she was relived that the bell rang and with that they walked to there next class which was PE.

"Great PE", Hotaru thought bitterly. The PE teacher looked at his three new students and smiled, "Today class we are going to be doing fencing, and since we have three new students I want to see how they do against my best students. Akima why don't you take Rei, Dorothy take Michelle and Relena go against Hotaru". With that Relena smiled then took the worse rapier and handed it to Hotaru, "Here, I wouldn't want you to have nothing to fight with" " Oh great she must really not like me to give me the worst one that's about to brake", she thought, as she looked down at the rapier she was given. "What are you up to Relena", Heero thought to himself while standing on the sides.

"First up Rei and Akima", with that they both got up and got into a ready stance. "Oh man why me. Why do I have to go first? Oh well just show them what you got", Rei thought to her self. With one move the fight began. Akima made a move to hit Rei in the stomach, but she jumped up and flipped behind Akima. Then with one quick move she stabbed her in the back. Everyone began to clap she blushed, rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Impressive", Wufei said with that Duo's mouth dropped, "Wow you must have quite a thing for her then if you said something like that Wufei", Trowa said in a knowing voice Wufei just smirked at this. "Well that wasn't exactly fencing but that was very good Rei. Next up Michelle and Dorothy".

"I want you to try your best now Miss Michelle", Dorothy said while getting into a ready stance, "Of course", she said also getting ready. With that Dorothy were making very quick stabs at her stomach but she just kept on dodging them. "Oh come on Miss Michelle, stop holding back", with that Michelle made one swift graceful move at her stomach the match was over. Every one started to cheer for Michelle, she smiled and bowed down and shook Dorothy's hand, "You've done well Miss Michelle" "You as well", Michelle said then turned around to see Hotaru putting on her mask, "good luck Hotaru", she whispered.

"Good luck", Relena said, but all Hotaru did was get in a ready stance. There rapiers clashed together a few times until Hotaru's broke in half. Everyone was shocked to see it brake and Relena was evan more shocked that Hotaru didn't evan flinch when it broke. Then with one quick move she threw the handle at her hand and of course in instinct Relena dropped her rapier to the ground. Hotaru then dove for it grabbed it did a small cartwheel turned around and stabbed her in the back. Both Rei and Michelle smirked and everyone was shocked, Relena was the best in the school. Still shocked Relena turned around to meet silent eyes. Hotaru then threw up the rapier and caught it on the opposite end and handed it to her and silently walked off to the dressing rooms.

"That was a long day", Hotaru mumbled, "Lets see both Rei and Michelle are at work and I start work at 5:30. So I'll be alone for a little while", with that she sighed she was just about to walk out the school gates until she heard a faint sound of a flute. She turned around to see someone sitting in a tree. She walked up closer to see that it was Heero. "That song its so sad", she whispered.(the song is Hotarus theme song) Herro felt somones presence he turn around to meet violet eyes. He then jumped down and landed in front of her.Before she new it she smiled at him. Hero was a little bit startled that she smiled he smiled back as well. Their heads started to slowly come towards each other. 

"HEERO!", he turned around to see Relena running towards him. He then turned back to see that Hotaru was gone 

Heero was sitting at his computer desk one elbow on his desk head in his hand, " so warm, her smile".

In a dark room with a soft ground around it Hotaru was sitting on the side of her bed knees pulled up to her chin, "So warm, his smile".

To be continued…………… 

………………………………………………………………………

I like the other scouts so don't think just cause I killed most of them doesn't mean I don't like them. Well I know I suck at writing stories but I hope you like it.*^_^*


	3. Default Chapter Title

Two silent angels

Here is my third chap of my story. I do not own sailor moon or gundam wing.

………………………………………………………………………

"I think Quatre is a sweet", it was the next day and Rei and Michelle were talking about which guy they liked, "Oh come on Michelle, Wufei is much cuter. What do you think Hotaru". Rei turned to see Hotaru taking a sip from her cup of tea. She then put her cup down, picked up her school bag and headed for to the door, "You both are weird". That made both Michelle and Rei smile. Then they both picked up their bags and quickly headed out the door for Hotaru.

"Today in music class I want to try a song that needs only two people who know how to play violin" "I will play", Quatre and Michelle said at the same time, which made them blush. "Great here are your violins and music sheets"; handed them there things and they both got their things ready. When they both started it was the most wonderful sound. It had all the emotions you could think of. When the song had ended everyone had clapped for them they just turned and smiled at each other.

Hotaru was walking down the hall not caring who was around her at the moment. She was thinking on rather important matters, "Why do I have these feelings for- WHAMM**!!!**

Heero was walking down the halls not caring who was around him. He was thinking on rather important matters, "Why do I have these feelings for- WHAMM**!!!**

Both Heero and Hotaru were shocked to see each other so close to each other. "Um…could you please get off me", Hotaru was the first one to speak after the short shock. Heero got off of her and offered his hand. She reached up to grab hold of his hand intill her hand was slapped away. "You can get up yourself", Relena said while taking a hold of Heero's hand. Hotaru slowly stood up and bowed her head down, "I'm sorry please forgive me Relena. I'm sorry that everyone can't be as graceful as you. Now will you please excuse me I'd like to go home now", with that Hotaru walked out. Heero roughly took his hand away from Relena's grip then quickly followed after Hotaru.

He found her standing near the gate of the school. It was raining and she didn't move from her spot not making an effort to move and find shelter. He saw that something red was dripping from her fist. When he got a little closer he found out it was her blood. He took out his umbrella and put it over her fragile body. She looked up to see what stopped the rain to find warm blue eyes starring at her.

They walked to her apartment in silence. When they were at her door she turned around, "Thank you for walking me home". She turned to go in her apartment but before she could get in Heero grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him. She looked up to meet his gaze. He then took out a small piece of cloth and opened her small hand to reveal fingernail marks in her hand. He rapped the cloth around her hand. She looked at her hand affectionately, "Th..thank you", then she remembered something that lost her affectionate gaze, "Have fun on your date Heero", she then turned around and closed the door. Heero leaned his head on the door while on the opposite side she leaned her back up against the door.

At 6:00 Hotaru was already at work and Heero wasn't sure if he should go on his date. **RING RING**. "Hello" " Heero you have to help me, a big box a tools fell on Duos head!" "Ok I'll come over and pick you guys up k", with that said Heero hung up the phone grabbed his jacket and got into his car. They quickly went to the hospital. "Please can you help us my friend dropped a big box of tools on his head and now he wont get up", Hilde said a little bit too franticly. "Miss Tomoe will take care of him don't worry"(in the first chapter Hotaru got a job as a nurse) "Hotaru…..", Heero thought too himself.

Hotaru looked at Duo from head to toe then put her hand a little bit above his forehead. A small burst of pink light came from her hand and into his body. A short while after Duos eyes fluttered opened. He got up quickly then grabbed his head in pain, "ouch" "Here hold still", he looked up to see Hotaru rapping his head with some bandages. "You hit your head pretty hard but, you should be better bye tomorrow. Here take one of these each hour", she turned and grabbed a bottle of pills. "Thanks" "you better hurry and get out there your friend seems really worried about you". That's when he noticed Hotaru stumbling and her hands shaking, "hey are you all right you look real tired" "Don't worry you should go and tell Hilde your all right so she doesn't get a heart attach". He nodded and headed out the door to be met by loving arms around him. "Hey babe I'm all right", he smiled at the small women clinging on to him. Heero looked up to see Hotaru fall to the ground. His eyes widened and he ran up to her. He picked her up and held her close to him he then walked up to the desk, " excuse me mam I'm taking her home could you please call anyone that your supposed to get her when this happens", The women nodded her head and started to dial up a number. "Don't worry me and Duo can get a cab, bye tell Hotaru I hope she feels better", With that they left.

When he walked in he looked for her room. He soon came to a door with a plaque with her name on it. HE went in and turned on the lights on it gave the room a nice glow. He liked it; it was mysterious just like the girl he held in his arms. He gently placed her on the bed. He took off her shoes and jacket and something fell out of her pocket. He picked it and noticed it was the cloth that he used to bandage her hand. He got a blanket and placed it over her small body, got a bowl filled it with water and a rag. He dipped the rag into the water and placed it over her head. Heero then took her hand and opened it to find the marks were gone. He pushed away a strand of raven black hair out of her face; "Her eyes are just like mine, the eyes of someone who killed so many people. But, how can someone as fragile as her kill someone?". He then slowly lowered his head down to hers, his lips an inch above her own.

"Heero?", he then quickly lifted his head up to see the door open. "Heero thank you for helping I'll call Michelle all right you can leave if you like", with that said Rei turned around and closed the door behind her. Heero turned back to look at the sleeping figure. He took her hand and gently kissed the palm of her hand. "You know what firefly I've fallen for you"; He then got up and left.

To be continued……………………….

………………………………………………………………………

I am planning to put R/W and M/Q romance in it so don't worry. Well I hope you like this chapter and the next one will come out soon.*^_^*


	4. Default Chapter

Silent angels part 4

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Sorry I took so long. Well I don't own Sailormoon or Gundam wing. Enjoy *^_^*.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

"So when is Hotaru coming back to school", Quatre asked Michelle concern feeling his eyes. It made her heart sink to see him like this so Michelle tried to cheer him up, "Don't worry she is here today" "WHAT?!", Duo was shocked she looked horrible when he saw her the other night. "HOW- "were is she", before Duo could finish his sentence Heero cut in. "Oh well she's right over there, she's kinda anti-social", Heero didn't listen to the last part he just followed Rei's finger to a small figure sitting at a bench. Silently he started walking to the distant figure. " Wow he really cares for her doesn't he" "Yes as she cares for him also", She leaned her on to his shoulder which made him blush like mad. But clamed down and smiled.

She silently sat their book on her lap holding the cloth that Heero had used for her wound; lunch to her side left untouched. When Heero got a little closer he noticed that she wasn't even reading. She just had her eyes closed humming a familiar song. It took him a while to realize that it was the song that he played on his flute. (Second chapter he was playing Hotarus theme on a flute) She looked suddenly to meet warm blue eyes. " Are you okay" "ah…yes I'm fine thank you". He walked up to her and sat down. " So I take it you like the song that I played on my flute", that made her blush deeply, " well I take it you would rather take care of me than go on a date with Relena", She hoped to make him blush also but instead he put his hand up to her cheek and started to stroke it gently. "Of course", that made her blush even more, " I…" but didn't finish she was still in shock. His lips slowly began to get closer to hers.

****

BANG "AHHHHHHHHHHHH", they both turned there heads to see Wufei on the ground and Rei right next to him crying. Not to far away they saw a man yelling, " For OZ". Then brought the gun to his head and shot himself. Trowa ran up to Wufei and felt his pulse, "He's still alive" "Hurry take him to our apartment", Both Michelle and Rei looked at her in shock but knew what she was about to do.

They quickly went into Reis room and laid Wufeis body on her bed. Hotaru sat by his side and put her small hand over his wound. A small burst of pink light came from her hand into his body. He started to glow pink for a little while when he stopped glowing his eyes opened a short while after. Rei admittedly trough her arms around him and kissed him hard. After a little bit of shock he put his arms around her waist and kissed back. Everyone was shocked (Well of course not Michelle) they herd the door bell ring. Hotaru slowly got up to the door, Heero noticed that she was shaking and got up after her. She opened the door to a familiar person " Tris…", but didn't finish and fell into the older women's arms.Trista started to tell how Hotaru was tricked into go home with a duplicate of her father and it possed her. She killed everyone except herself, Rei and Michelle. And they used the rest of their power to kill off whatever was possessing her. She told them everything about the sailor scouts and in turn Trowa told her about themselves and the gundams.

Quatre sat silently in the hall back against the wall legs spread apart. Michelle slowly walked up to him and sat between his legs. He lifted his head up to meet her gaze. "Your past…", Before he could finish she put her finger to his lips, "That doesn't change anything, I still love you". He smiled at her and put his arms around her, " And I still love you"; he bent his head and kissed her softly.

Her eyes slowly opened and she lifted herself up. She looked around to find Heero in a chair next to her bed. Hotaru smiled at the seen. He looked so peaceful. She brought her hand up to his face to brush some hair away from his face. But before she could he grabbed onto her wrist. She nearly fell off her bed out of shock. "I know what happened to you, I know why you're here", he said darkly. Her heart skipped a beat at what he said. She tried to get away from him but his grip was to strong on her small wrist. Her eyes started fill with tears she wanted to be anywhere but there "Please…."; He let go but just as quickly he rapped his arms around her and barried his head into her hair. "I know how you feel", he said in a much softer tone. The only thing she could do was melt into his embrace. The sent of her hair smelt wonderful to him. He then slowly pushed her away and bent his head down to kiss her.

"Hey, she's up", Duo yelled. Both Heero and Hotaru blushed and moved away from each other. " Note to self get gun and kill Duo", Heero thought. "Note to self find silent glaive and kill Duo" Hotaru thought bitterly.

THE NEXT DAY

Hotaru quickly ran trough the park in high hopes to find Heero since Trowa had told her that he was there. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and she wanted to be wanted to be with him. She finally she found him but stopped dead in her traces. She saw him sitting there with Relena. It felt like the whole world stopped, she wanted to die right there and then. Her eyes filled with tears and she started to run away.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

" Hotaru were leaving", Michelle said calling from the door, "alright". She had a book in her lap and started to read. She heard the door open and yelled, "You problem left your keys on the table"but instead of hear shutup she felt someone behind her. She turned around to find warm lips on her own. "Heero I thought you and…." " I left her. I don't care for her Hotaru I love you" her face lit up and she rapped her arms around him. "I Love you to Heero, you're my soulmate my silent angel", He smiled at that and kissed her again. It was short and soft but it seemed like forever and was full longing and passion.

Gazing at the moon on the balcony still tasting the blissful kiss on her lips. She felt warm, strong arms slide around her small waist from behind. "What now", nuzzling his head in her hair, "I'll stay with you forever because you're my soulmate, my silent angel….."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

****

THE END

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's the end I hope you liked it *^_^*


End file.
